Troll 2
Troll 2 est le premier épisode de la saison 1 de la série CHROMA, sorti le 11 janvier 2016. Il est écrit et réalisé par Karim Debbache, Gilles Stella et Jérémy Morvan. Script Karim Debbache : Salut à tous, c'est Karim Debbache pour une nouvelle émission ! Jérémy Morvan, surgissant déguisé en Père Noël : Joyeux Noël ! Karim : ...Non, non non Jérémy, en fait, on devait sortir à Noël, c'est vrai, mais on a pris quelques jours de retard, donc euh... c'est plus Noël. Jérémy : Bonne année ! Karim : Non plus ! C'est pas non plus le Jour de l'An, qu'on a également raté à quelques jours près... aux spectateurs et je suis désolé de vous le faire remarquer de cette manière absolument pitoyable ! Jérémy : HO HO HO ! Karim, le prenant à part : Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On avait dit qu'on faisait une émision sérieuse, et tout, t'es en train de la saboter, pourquoi t'es toujours dans tes bouffoneries, là ? lui tend un cadeau de Noël, premières notes de "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSQihkpwql4 Joy to the World" de Nat King Cole en arrière-plan. Karim lui sourit, avant de lui mettre un coup de tête. Jérémy s'effondre, Karim récupérant le cadeau au passage.] Karim, se retournant vers Gilles : Y'a un problème, Gilles ? Gilles Stella, à la caméra, déguisé en lutin et un cadeau à la main : Nan nan. son bonnet avec précipitation Karim : Merci. reprenant Salut à tous, c'est Karim Debbache pour une nouvelle émissio- se relève brusquement, haletant, et met une droite à Karim. Gilles, s'avançant prudemment vers Jérémy : Calme toi Jérém, les joujous du Père Noël apportent la paix sur terre aux homm- le frappe aussi, enlève sa barbe de Père Noël, toujours haletant. Gilles, saignant du nez, tente de frapper Jérémy, mais ce dernier lui met deux claques et il s'effondre. Karim, hors-champ : Eh, p'tite merde ! sort un nunchaku et s'avance vers Jérémy en faisant des figures avec. Jérémy arrête sa première attaque sans difficulté et commence à le rouer de coups. Karim se relève et s'apprête à le frapper de nouveau. Professeur Kung-fu, hors champ, parlant en chinois : Wesh. et Jérémy s'arrêtent et se retournent vers lui. Jérémy : Professeur Kung-Fu. Professeur Kung-fu, parlant en chinois : Je vais vous fumer vos races. Je prends le chauve en premier. [Scène entièrement au ralenti alors que "Joy to the World" se joue en fond musical. Jérémy tente de frapper Kung-Fu qui pare tous ses coups avant de le frapper au visage, de lui mettre un Hadouken puis des high kicks. Il est arrêté par Karim qui se jette sur lui par derrière. Jérémy se relève, remet ses lunettes et le frappe au visage. Kung-Fu esquive un cadeau projeté dans sa direction avant que Karim ne le frappe avec un autre cadeau, tandis que Gilles le menace avec une chaise. Kung-Fu reçoit une bouteille qui s'explose sur sa tête, se prend la chaise de Gilles puis se fait immobiliser par ce dernier. Scène finale, Jérémy, Gilles et Karim, armés respectivement d'un marteau, d'une chaise et d'une hache, se jettent en même temps sur Kung-Fu, blessé et agenouillé.] de CHROMA Karim, voix-off : Donc, Troll 2 est un film italo-américain sorti le 12 octobre 1990 aux Etats-Unis et réalisé par Drake Floyd. Karim : Un nom qui ne vous dit rien, forcément, puisque cette personne n'existe pas. Jérémy, prenant le son : Un fantôme ? Karim : Mais non, pas un fantôme, je veux dire, c'est un pseudonyme. lent sur Jérémy qui semble inquiet Jérémy : ... Encore ces sales bêtes ? Karim, voix off : En effet, derrière Drake Floyd se cache Claudio Fragasso, un réalisateur italien qui a commencé sa carrière avec Monster Dog, un film de loups-garous, le loup-garou étant interprété par Alice Cooper. On en retiendra des effets spéciaux ébouriffants du film montrant un monstre mal fait Karim : Voyez d'ailleurs comme Jérémy est ébourrifé. Jérémy, outré : Connard ! Karim, voix-off : Et une fantastique chanson originale de notre ami Alice Cooper. de "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--0vdeoudq8 Identity Crisises" d'Alice Cooper] Karim : Qui, dans la vraie vie, s'appelle Vincent Furnier, Alice Cooper est donc aussi un pseudonyme. Jérémy, pensif : On dit qu'ils boivent ton sang et le remplacent par du pipi. Karim, voix-off : Après Monster Dog, Claudio Fragasso a réalisé plusieurs longs-métrages, dont les plus connus sont -évidemment- "Troll 2" donc nous allons parler bientôt, et "House 5". GIlles : La suite de "House 4" ? Karim : Alors... oui, mais en même temps non. Gilles : ... C'est pas possible. Karim : T'as deux minutes ? Jérémy : Attends, bouge pas. s'endort et se met à ronfler. explicatif illustré par les affiches des films cités. Karim, voix-off : Déjà, "House 5" n'a pas de rapport avec la série de films "House", qui s'est arrêtée avec House 4. En fait, House 5 s'appelle "La Casa 5", c'est la suite de "La Casa 4", avec David Hasselhoff. de La Casa 4, David Hasselhoff, l'air inquiet, entre dans une pièce. Karim, voix-off, commentant la scène : Dans cette séquence, David Hasselhoff est aux prises avec des esprits maléfiques. Il va explorer cette pièce, mais une menace pèse sur lui. points d'interrogration fluos apparaissant un peu partout sur l'écran Question : d'où l'attaque va-t-elle survenir ? Gilles : D'accord, mais "La Casa 4", c'est la suite de "La Casa 3". Karim, voix-off : Voilà. Gilles : Qui lui, est la suite de "La Casa 2". Karim, voix-off : C'est ça, "La Casa 2". Qui est le titre italien de... d' "Evil Dead 2". Gilles : Donc, "La Casa 3", c'est "Evil Dead 3". Karim, voix-off : Nan, ça c'est "L'Armée des Ténèbres". Gilles, avec détachement : ... Ok. C'est tout ? Karim, acquiescant : ...Non. Karim, voix-off : Après "House 5", ils ont aussi sorti "La Casa di Helen", qui est à la fois "House 6" mais aussi "House 2", puisque c'est également une suite à "House", le premier opus de la série de films "House" dont je parlais tout à l'heure. sur Jérémy qui continue à ronfler tout en tenant la perche micro. Karim : ... Enfin, pas vraiment. Karim, voix-off : Ca n'a aucun rapport scénaristique avec le premier, mais c'est quand même la suite officielle, pour avoir une vraie suite, il faudra attendre "House 4", mais pas celui avec David Hasselhoff- de la scène de "House 4" David Hasselhoff : Charlie ? Hasselhoff se fait finalement agresser par la porte. Un "PERDU" en lettres fluo apparaît dans un coin. Karim, voix-off : -un autre. Gilles : J'ai rien compris. Jérémy, se réveillant : ... En fait c'est simple. "House 5" n'a rien à voir avec la série de films "House"- Karim, voix-off : Mais plus que pour son travail de réalisateur, c'est en tant que scénariste qu'il sera le plus remarquable, puisqu'il signera le script de plusieurs chefs-d'oeuvres de Bruno Mattei, comme "Robowar", un repompe de "Predator", "Strike Commando" 1 et 2, le fantastique "Born to Fight", dont voici un extrait : de Born to Fight. Un soldat interpelle puis tire sur un homme qui meurt avec un jeu d'acteur époustouflant. Karim, voix-off : Ou encore, "Terminator 2". musique s'arrête ... Attends... "Terminator 2" ? plan sur un oeil qui s'ouvre Karim, relisant ses notes : Gilles ! Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'on était dans le bon univers ! Gilles, stupéfait, quitte la caméra du regard pour s'adresser à Karim : Mais... mais je pouvais pas savoir ! plan sur une montre indiquant 9h47. Jérémy appuie sur le côté de la montre, déclenchant un petit bip sonore. Jérémy, devant Karim : Le portail s'ouvre dans douze secondes. s'écarte Karim : Allez me chercher Arturo. sévère Gilles. Ce qui se passe ici est de ton entière responsabilité. Gilles, pensif : Non non non non non. Le portail grinçait, le Golden Gate était rouge... on est dans la bonne dimension, c'est sûr. Karim : Je te faisais confiance, Gilles. Jérémy, hors champ : Voilà Arturo. joué par Charles, surgit à la gauche de Karim. Gilles, désolé : Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je... je me suis chié dessus. C'est de ma faute. Karim, rassemblant ses notes : Tu l'as foutu aux chiottes, cette confiance. portail de couleur bleue s'ouvre derrière Arturo, qui semble surpris. Jérémy, calmement : Le portail est ouvert, c'est quand on veut. relit ses notes précipitamment, alors qu'Arturo commence à être aspiré par le portail Karim : ...Ah, mais non ! C'est pas le même "Terminator 2" ! Jérémy, à côté d'un GIlles qui boude : Aaaah ! Ah bah cool ! Karim : Bah nickel. est aspiré en entier par le portail qui se referme derrière lui. Karim, voix-off : Il a effectivement scénarisé un film qui s'appelle "Terminator 2", mais qui est sorti en 1990, donc l'année précédant la sortie de "Terminator 2, le Jugement dernier" de James Cameron. D'ailleurs, le film n'a aucun rapport avec le premier "Terminator" puisque c'est un plagiat d'"Aliens", toujours de James Cameron. Karim : Et comme on dit, double plagiat, ça s'annule. Jérémy : On dit ça ? Karim : On le dit. Jérémy, portant un masque de Scream et des oreilles de Mickey : Donc ça, ça va ? Karim, hésitant : Ca... ça va. Karim, voix-off : Donc, Troll 2 nous raconte l'histoire du petit Joshua, un enfant américain des années 80 qui comme tous les enfants américains des années 80 aime les trucs américains comme les Looney Tunes, le skateboard, Batman, Superman, à peu près toutes les équipes de tous les sports populaires en Amérique du Nord flèches fluos apparaissent pour indiquer chaque élément correspondant dans la chambre de Joshua, et les bonnes vieilles histoires de son grand-père, qui ce soir a décidé de raconter celle de Peter. Karim : Même si le livre indique le nom de "Davy" parce que- Jérémy : Parce que Peter, ça s'écrit comme "péter". Karim : Pourquoi je te parle ? Karim, voix-off : Peter, donc- rigole Karim : Mais non, mais ça marche pas quand je le prononce. Karim, voix-off : -se retrouve pendant une de ses balades dans les bois nez-à-nez avec un tas de gobelins sur les gobelins du film woh woh woh woh woh woooh ! Karim ''': Je crois qu'il est temps de faire un break. passe derrière lui en dansant sur "Word Up" de Cameo. Et de s'intéresser aux costumes. '''Karim, voix-off : Déjà, parce qu'ils sont l'oeuvre de Laura Gemser, qui est aussi une actrice émérite connue pour ses rôles dans "Black Emmanuelle", "Viol sous les Tropiques", ou encore "Deux super-flics", avec Terrence Hill et Bud Spencer Karim, enthousiaste, parlant encore plus vite que d'ordinaire : Celui-là il est génial, c'est celui où Terrence Hill et Bud Spencer ils se font passer pour des flics et ensuite ils se font envoyer par des ma- Gilles, railleur : T'es fan de Terrence Hill et Bud Spencer ? Karim : ... Nan. Karim, voix-off : Et surtout, parce que les costumes participent beaucoup au plaisir qui vient du film. En particulier ce costume-là. sur un des gobelins Celui-là... me donne beaucoup de plaisir. Jérémy : J'l'ai appelé Mauricio ! Karim : Et j'en profite pour attirer votre attention sur la musique du film, composée par Carlo Maria Cordio, lui : du compositeur du film, Carlo Maria Cordio Karim : Ecoutez moi ça si c'est pas beau. de la bande-son du film, accompagnée de grognements de gobelins Karim : Super, hein ? Et encore mieux, je trouve le thème de la ville de Nilbog où va se dérouler l'intrigue du film est complètement chamarré, vas-y DJ croise les bras, fait péter les watts pour le département de ton choix. de la ville de Nilbog joué au piano Gilles : C'est très entraînant. Karim : N'est-ce pas ? Karim, voix-off : Bon, désolé pour cette longue parenthèse, on retourne au film. Donc après une effrénée poursuite, Peter se retrouve devant une charmante jeune femme qui lui offre une collation. A peine a-t-il le temps de se lever pour vomir qu'il comprend que cela est un piège, que la jolie jeune femme maquillée par Pissaro est un gobelin qui a pris forme humaine et que la collation en question le transforme en moitié-homme moitié-plante, ce qui permet aux gobelins de le manger. Karim : Bon, déjà, étrange histoire à raconter à un enfant la nuit, surtout que je trouve le grand-père très très flippant là-dedans. du film Le grand-père, fixant Joshua du regard : Ils sont réels, bien réels ! Les gobelins existent, Josh. Karim : Mais surtout, depuis le début, je vous parle de gobelins, et le film s'appelle Troll 2... Les gars ? Jérémy : Alors, deux secondes ! se rendort Karim, voix-off : Alors en fait, Troll 2 n'a aucun rapport avec Troll 1, ils ont juste pris le nom pour surfer sur le petit succès du premier. Gilles : Donc y'a pas de Troll. Karim : Non. Gilles : Ben, c'est pas si compliqué ! le regarde en silence Karim, voix-off : Faut aussi savoir qu'il y a eu un Troll 3, mais qui n'a aucun rapport avec Troll 1 non plus ni avec Troll 2, et qui ne contient toujours aucun troll. Et y'a eu un autre film qui s'appelle Troll 3, et qui est aussi le quatrième opus de la série de films Ator. Gilles : Les opticiens ? Karim : Non. Karim, voix-off : Une rempompe de Conan. Et Ator 4, ou Troll 3, enfin, le deuxième Troll 3, ne parle pas de troll non plus. Par contre, y'a un gobelin. d'Ator 4 montrant ledit gobelin, qui se trouve être une vision qu'avait Jérémy endormi. Ce dernier se réveille. Jérémy : D'accord. Karim : Voilà. Et vous savez, le grand-père qui raconte l'histoire au gosse ? Jérémy : Oui ? Karim : Il est mort depuis des mois ! Gilles : DUN DUN DUN- Karim, voix-off : En effet, le grand-père est un fantôme. Gilles : TUN-DUN-DUN DUN-DUN- Karim, voix-off : Un fantôme qui peut donc apparaître quand il veut, dans le monde réel. imite un générique **ndlr : à revoir lequel, je n'ai plus le titre** Karim, voix-off : Bref, allons explorer le reste de la famille. Donc on a la maman, que je soupçonne officiellement de vouloir m'hypnotiser : plan sur le visage de la mère de Joshua Karim, voix-off : Michael, le père, un citadin qui rêve de devenir fermier et de vivre- du film Le père : Comme nos ancêtres. Karim, voix-off : Et Holly, la soeur de Joshua, qui nous est présentée au travers de sa chambre. On devine donc que c'est une fille plutôt sport, peluches, peluches, sport, cheval, Tom Cruise, sport, Johnny Depp, photo, sport, photo, Schtroumpfs, Mickey, bref. Michael emmène sa famille à Nilbog, un village paumé de vingt-six habitants, ils sont suivis par le petit copain d'Holly, et sa bande de potes, qui se perdent en route. La famille arrive à Nilbog, où ils sont reçus par un bien étrange comité d'accueil. du film Gilles, voix off, chantant : Soyez les bienvenus à Nilbog / multiples Gilles apparaissent en incrustation, chantant en canon Tous ensemble, on va bien s'amuser / Oui c'est la première fois, à Nilbog / Mais on vous a préparé à manger Karim : Alors GIlles, je t'aime bien, mais ne fait plus jamais ça. Karim, voix-off : En fait, tous les habitants de Nilbog sont des gobelins déguisés en humains, parce que- du film Joshua : Nilbog... Si on le lit à l'envers ça fait "goblin" ! Karim, voix-off : Et leur but va être de faire manger aux humains des trucs qui les transforment en nourriture pour gobelin, exactement comme dans l'histoire de Péter. Jérémy : Bah, tu vois que ça ressemble ! Karim, voix-off : En parallèle, on accompagne Eliott et le reste des Power Rangers qui tuent le temps devant des films de ouf avec des PUTAINS de gorilles-fusées, quand Bleu sort fumer une clope et aperçoit, perdue dans la forêt... une fille apeurée. du film. La fille apeurée s'enfuit. Bleu : Eh ! la poursuit Karim, Gilles et Jérémy, en choeur : Chope-la ! Chope-la ! **ndlr : discours confus, difficile de séparer les voix** Karim : '''Non cours vas-y putain t'es '''Gilles : Vas-y, elle est là, tu peux l'avoir. Voilà là tu l'attrappes, tu cours- voilà elle est là, juste là, vas-y allez, allez cours cours cours vas-y ! Jérémy : Cours cours cours cours vas-y allez, tu peux la plaquer là, elle ralentit ! Elle ralentit vas-y ! Chope chope chope chope- Karim, voix-off : Quand soudain, apparaissent les Ewo- euh, les gobelins, qui attaquent Bleu avec une lance. Ce dernier et sa nouvelle amie profitent du fait qu'ils ne sont pas poursuivis pour s'échapper de la non-menace, et se réfugier dans un endroit sûr. du film, alors que Bleu et sa copine arrivent devant une église La fille apeurée : On sera à l'abri là-dedans. Karim : Eh beh nickel.